Ventessa's Search
by Tomboy237
Summary: She's lived her life with no memory of her past and willingly believed the lies that she was told. When she found out about the lies there was only one path that sh had to take. Find her brother and get revenge. What will happen when she meets her brother? Will revenge satisfy the darkness in her heart or will the affections of others lighten her darkness?
1. prologue

_**Prologue**_

Run. Fight. Survive. Those were the only three words I ever lived by until now. Now the only word that keeps me going is "brother." That is the only word I live and fight for now. Brother. That word was the spark to the fire I now have in my chest. The professor thought that he could keep this information from me. He did manage it for a while, but he didn't realize that I was walking into the room when he spoiled his little secret. He also didn't expect my reaction. He was lucky to still have a base to work in. His second mistake was trusting me with all of his secrets, including his newest inventions. Now I am on my way to find a brother I don't remember in a land that is unfamiliar to me. I just hope I am fast enough to get to him before Eggman does. Hopefully he doesn't know where to look for him like I do. Hopefully my brother _is_ in Brazil.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Even after a few months, the professor was still after her. "I am SO not dealing with this shit right now!" she shouted as she dodged another one of the rockets aimed at her. She silently thanked whoever her parents were for gifting her with supersonic speed. Rocket after rocket, she kept dodging until she came across a beach just outside the forest she was just in. The hair on the back of her neck was raised and the little voice in the back of her head immediately told her to jump. So she jumped.

She jumped and dodged another rocket but at the same time fire burst from just above her head. She ducked but when she hit the ground she smelled something burning. Like burning hair. Realization hit her as she put two and two together. It was her hair that was burning. She looked at the ends of her hair and saw that an inch was seared clean off.

"Ok, NOW I'm pissed!" she says as her anger was building. She turned to the robots that were attacking her and was about to strike back when a flash of blue crossed her path. Before she could react, the robots were on the ground in a pile of rubble. The blue flash came back towards her then stopped. In front of her stood a blue hedgehog that looked a lot like her. "Who the hell are you?" she asked immediately. "Who am I? The question is who are you and why were Eggman's bots after you?" He was just as stubborn as she was. "The name is Ventessa. I go by the name Storm, too. And it's none of your business about why they were after me. For all you know, I could be working with him." This makes him laugh. "What the hell is so fucking funny?" "If you were working with him you would have let the bots take you instead of runnin' from 'em. I like you. My name is Sonic. So where ya headin'?"

Almost instantly she answered, "Brazil. Well Rio to be more precise. I'm looking for someone and heard that that was where they were last seen." She clamps her hands over her mouth so that nothing else could come flying out of her mouth without her permission. _What the hell just happened?! Why am I blabbing things to this guy?! _

He laughs again. "Well I'm headin' that way too. My friends are waiting there for me. Wanna come with?" _I know that I shouldn't stray from my objective, but maybe traveling with this guy might be fun and maybe, just maybe, he can help me find my brother. _"So what d'ya say Storm? You in?" "Why not. It'll be nicer to have company to travel with. I've got a question though. How fast can you run?"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"How fast can you run?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. He gives her a sly smile, "The question is can you keep up?" and with that they were gone, running as fast as they could, trying to outrun one another.

She was shocked when she found herself actually laughing out of pure joy. She realized that this was the first time she ever had fun that didn't include smashing robots to pieces. She was, for maybe the first time in her life, happy to not be alone.

And then the happiness disappeared when the first missile hit. A blue flash and she was on her back on the ground, just feet away from when the first missile hit. Right where she had been a moment before. Had she been alone, the missile would have hit her and she would have been either dead or captured, that is, if she had survived the explosion.

Sonic pushed himself off of the ground from where he landed next to her. "Thanks." She said. "Sorry about the rough landing though." He said. He didn't even look her in the eyes when he said it. He was staring at something on the ground. _Is it just me or is he bleeding?_

Sure enough, there was a line of blood coming from a cut on the top of his forehead. "Sonic… You're bleeding!" she yelled. "What? Oh. Yeah, I guess I am." He was saying as he wobbled towards a cliff side for support. "You need to slow down and take it easy before you hurt yourself even more." She said as she sat him down on some nearby rocks. "I don't know the meaning of 'slow down'." He said pouting. "Then I'll let you use my dictionary, now hold still." She took some seaweed directly from the water and started wrapping it around his head. The second the saltwater from the ocean hit the wound on his head, he yelled in pain.

"Ow!" he yelled. "The salt from the saltwater will clean out whatever infection that may have gotten into your wound, now quit being such a crybaby and SIT STILL!" Storm was starting to get annoyed with his constant need to move around. "Sit still before I make you sit still." She growled. This made him stop moving. Something about the tone in her voice was familiar but he couldn't put a name to it.

"What's your last name again?" he asked curiously. "I didn't tell you my last name because I don't have one. Well, Eggman gave me the last name Cloud because he thought it would be funny to make my name Storm Cloud. There, that should do it. Don't move too fast and you should be ok." "Easier said than done." He complained.

As they were resting, somehow the topic switched to the missiles that attacked them. "So, any ideas on who the missiles belong to?" He asked in a serious tone. "I have no idea. I just know that it wasn't one of Eggman's missiles." Storm said. She stands and walks the few feet to the crater where the first missile hit. "How can you tell that?" She gave Sonic a how-dense-are-you kind of look. "You have fought him for how long and you don't even know what his missiles do?" Sonic just shrugs his shoulders, which makes him cringe in pain. "Not really, I mainly focus on running away from them, not looking at what they do." Storm smacks her forehead. _Of all the people to get stuck with, I have to get stuck with one without a brain. I hope my brother isn't this dense._

"Notice the debris scattered everywhere. Even the missiles themselves are different. These missiles are made out of steel and aluminum alloy. Eggman uses a carbon alloy shell with an iron center." Sonic stared at her in disbelief. "And you know this how?" It was Storm's to shrug. "Hey, when you have had as much free time as I did when I was with Eggman, you would know this shit too. I studied ways to take out his robots without even breaking them." Sonic just kept staring at her. "What?! I got bored easily. I needed something to do and I had free access to everywhere and to everything at his base."

Sonic was about to say something when a ships horn sounded. "Well, would you look at that, they found me. Now, how do we get out there without getting wet?" "How about we run? Then you lie back down." "No need. They're coming for us." Sonic pointed towards a smaller boat coming their way. "Good. That solves that problem. The only problem left is if they will be okay with me joining you guys." She said as she looked at the ground, obviously upset. "Don't worry, they are gonna end up stickin' to you like glue to a piece of paper." He told her.

"Sonic! There you are!" the human boy yelled. With him there was a pink hedgehog, a red echidna, and a yellow/orange fox with a split tail. All three of them were looking at her like she was trouble. She turned to take off when Sonic caught her arm, making sure she didn't go anywhere. "Relax. Chris is cool and so are the others. They just need to get to know you and they'll come around."

The four from the boat came over after they docked and the three were still staring at her. "Hey guys. Glad you came to get me cuz miss pain-in-the-rear over here won't let me move much." "Only because you're hurt, Sonic. Now stay still while I rewrap your head." She said. She took more seaweed from the water and removed the ones. Sonic's head wound was revealed and the others let out gasps.

"Sonic, what the heck happened?" the red echidna asked. "Nothing much. Just one word: Eggman." "Sonic, who is she?" the pink hedgehog asked with an attitude. Storm started wrapping Sonic's head in silence. "Guys, this is Strom. She was being chased by Eggman's bots when I showed up. Without her I would probably have bled to death with my head injury." Storm was done wrapping his head so she decided to finally say something. "Well it was nice meeting you Sonic. I don't think our travel plans are needed or necessary anymore." She stood up and turned to leave when the fox spoke up. "Wait. What travel plans, Sonic?" "I planned on bringing her with us to Rio. She was headin' that way anyways, so I thought what the heck." "Well I don't see why she can't come with us, right guys? Oh and I'm Chris by the way. This is Amy, Tails, and Knuckles. We would be glad to bring you with us."

"Thank you for the offer but I don't want to be a burden. I am used to traveling alone." Storm told the human boy. "All the more reason to join us." The boy said. He wasn't giving up without a fight. "What about the others," she said, gesturing at the other three who were still staring at her but no longer with the look of distrust, "what do they think about it. And your opinion doesn't count, Sonic." The blue hedgehog clamped his mouth shut in irritation.

"Well, I don't mind." Tails said smiling at her. "I don't care either." Knuckles said. "It'll be fun!" Amy said. "So what d'ya say, Storm? Will you come with us?" Sonic asked, holding his hand out. It was getting darker and she had to make a decision soon. She looked Sonic in the eyes and knew she has never trusted anyone the way she trusted him. She felt herself smile. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." She almost dropped her guard when she heard the whistling in the air.

She pushed Sonic into the boat with the others. He sat up just in time to see Storm get hit by a missile. It exploded and all five watched as she flew back and hit the water with such force it was like hitting wet cement. But, instead of sinking, she pushed off of the water's surface and flew into the air with a red aura surrounding her.

She just found a good friend that she trusts and she wasn't going to lose him now. With that last explosion she was finally able to think straight. She finally realized who those missiles belonged to. The missiles belonged to G.U.N. The last feeling she had before she blacked out was one that she not felt in a long time. The feeling was fear.


End file.
